


His Marks

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex is not bare of the tats. He just keeps his covered.





	His Marks

Rex's early tats - Something for Hevy, done at the same time Echo and Fives got theirs, because that brother gave all in the moment, and that is what Vod'e means.

A symbol that means countless, for all the brothers they lost at Geonosis, all the ones he knew they would lose after.

But his first? A stylized wave for all the brothers that never even got off Kamino.

They are all small, all hidden under his blacks, but they are there. (Later, there is a scar over a mechanical hand, and Ahsoka's cheek mark, both near the mando'a word kote.)


End file.
